


Onnellisuus maanpaossa

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, itsetuhoista huumeidenkäyttöä, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: He tapaavat kuukausi John Watsonin häiden jälkeen, kun tässä todellisuudessa ei ole enää tilaa Sherlockille.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty





	Onnellisuus maanpaossa

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuin tällä fikilläni Finin 12+ virkettä XI -haasteeseen, jonka sääntöihin kuuluu että tekstin jokaiseen virkkeeseen sisältyy tietty ennalta määrätty sana. Sanalista löytyy loppusanoista. Fikin nimen lainasin Hurtsin kakkosalbumin lehtisestä, ihan sellaisenaan.
> 
> En omista Sherlockia vaan oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille. En saa tästä fikistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

"Enkö voisi olla sinulle ennemmin vaikka märkä uni?" James Moriarty kysyy vaikeroiden ja ilmoittaa, ettei jaksa olla Sherlockin moraalinvartija.  
  
Sherlock ei reagoi, sillä hänen kätensä on ilmiliekeissä, pakostikin, värttinäluun tienoilla tuntuu omituista polttelua ja sietämätöntä kipua esiintyy siitä vähän oikealle. Kivusta huolimatta hän koettaa kuumeisesti näyttää siltä, ettei häneen koske.  
  
Sherlock yrittää myös sanoa jotain, mutta sanat muuttuvat vaahdoksi hänen suussaan, puuroutuvat toisiinsa, ja hän voi vain maata patjalla siinä hylätyssä talossa, joka on täynnä hänen kaltaisiaan.  
  
"Minulla on ollut jo ikävä sinua", Moriarty sanoo kyykistyessään hänen eteensä niin, että tämän puvunhousuihin muodostuu teräviä ryppyjä, joita Sherlock tuijottaa mieluummin kuin kohtaa Moriartyn katsetta.   
  
"Viime kerrasta on niin kauan, että luulin sinun unohtaneen minut", Moriarty sanoo murhetta äänessään, "mutta katso millaiseen rappioon olet päätynyt ilman minua! Ei unohtaminen horjuttaisi tasapainoasi tällä tavalla."  
  
Moriarty juoksuttaa sormeaan Sherlockin poskea pitkin ja Sherlock vapisee hänen kosketuksensa alla, huohottaa hiljaa kuin pakomatkan jälkeen.  
  
"Mistä siis on kyse?" Moriarty kysyy kuin syyttäisi häntä, ja Sherlock väistää edelleen tämän katsetta, katsoo miltei epätoivoisesti vastapäistä seinää, jonka tapetti on halkeillut ja repeytynyt irti suurina palasina, ne palaset ovat kuin hän, hän on pelkkää risaista paperisilppua ilman J–  
  
"Älä viitsi!" Moriarty ulvaisee kuin luovuttaen, ja silloin Sherlock katsoo vihdoinkin häneen, hänen tyhjiä silmiään, jotka eivät katso Sherlockia, sillä Moriartyn silmät eivät katso enää ketään. "Minä en auta sinua kaivelemaan sisintäsi tai mitään muutakaan moskaa, minä en ole mikään tutkija tai _tohtori_ , minä olin vertaisesi, mitä sinä et kuitenkaan koskaan tajunnut."  
  
"Sinä olet kuollut", Sherlock sanoo paksusti, vaikeasti, ja saa vastauksekseen hiljaisuuden. Hän nostaa päätään, mutta huimauksen iskiessä lekan lailla pudottaa itsensä äkkiä takaisin patjalle, ja Moriarty seuraa hänen kamppailuaan kuin se olisi huvittavinta mitä tämä on nähnyt.  
  
"Olen enää sirpaleita mielikuvituksessasi", Moriarty lausuu, "pakoreittisi pahalta todellisuudelta, jossa sinulle ei ole paikkaa." Sanojen myötä Moriartyn silmistä alkaa valua sysimustaa nestettä, se on kuin veden runtelemaa ripsiväriä, joka tahrii hänen kasvonsa ja kulkee norona leuanpieliin asti.  
  
"Älä vain sure puolestani", Sherlock kieltää, sillä sureminen on turhaa –  
  
"– koska koirasi kuoli, kun olit pieni, eikä viikkokausienkaan itkeminen tuonut sitä takaisin", Moriarty täydentää hänen ajatuksensa, ja viimeistään siitä Sherlock tietää hourivansa. Hän erottaa Moriartyn pään yläpuolella häivähdyksen valoa, aamu alkaa hiljalleen sarastaa.  
  
"Meistä olisi voinut tulla onnellisia yhdessä, jos olisit pyrkinyt olemaan vähemmän kunnollinen", Moriarty sanoo ja nostaa lattialta silinterin, joka ei ollut siinä vielä hetki sitten. Hän pyörittelee sitä käsissään ja toteaa: "Koko maailman sirkustirehtöörejä, me kaksi, jotka olisimme hallinneet sitä suurta kaaosta... vaan nyt olemassa olet enää sinä ja turtumus, ja minun on aika tilata illan viimeinen lasku."  
  
"Ei meissä ollut kyse mistään kultista", Sherlock sammaltaa, "eikä meistä olisi ollut johtamaan yhtään mitään."  
  
"Sinusta ei ollut", Moriarty vastaa äänellä, joka on kylmempi ikiroutaa, "kuten tuli jo todettua. Rakkaus ei ole heikkous, jos osaa heittää noppansa oikein. Sinä et vain osannut, kultarakas, ja siksi aurinko nousee paraikaa idästä, minä olen kuollut ja sinä yksin, harmaa ja niin onneton että kuolet pian itsekin, jollet lopeta."  
  
"En halua olla vain vesipisara valtameressä", Sherlock valittaa ja uskoo olevansa valmis seuraamaan Moriartya, sillä hän tahtoo kuolla ja hän tahtoo rakastaa eikä hän osaa kumpaakaan.  
  
Moriarty huokaa ja suutelee hänen huuliaan, mutta Sherlock on kyvytön vastaamaan, joten pian Moriarty nousee ylös ja lähtee, eikä Sherlock anele, sillä Moriarty on yhtä saavuttamattomissa kuin sairaalan katolla vuosia sitten.  
  
Heidän viimeisen ongelmansa ratkaisu pysyy keskeneräisenä niin kauan, kun Sherlock ei suostu päästämään irti, ja se vaihtoehto on kuin vierailu limbossa, itsessään jo mahdottomuus.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sanalista: 1. märkä, 2. värttinäluu, 3. kuumeinen, 4. vaahto, 5. housut, 6. rappio, 7. tasapaino, 8. huohottaa, 9. halkeillut, 10. tyhjä, 11. tutkija, 12. hiljaisuus, 13. pudottaa, 14. sirpale, 15. ripsiväri, 16. koira, 17. häivähdys, 18. silinteri, 19. lasku, 20. kultti, 21. routa, 22. noppa, 23. itä, 24. vesi, 25. kyvytön, + jokerivirke


End file.
